Weiss Admirall Conn
Weiss Admirall Conn, currently known as Xewthamt is a subsidiary of the dorito pope, he governs the lower echelons of Neo Tokyo Vatican as an ambassador for ShintoChristian relations and ruler of the only bastion where christian and shinto faith can coexist. His relationship with the dorito pope is tenuous at best, however he has acquired the allegiance of Cyber Shinzo Abe and Swudary 51, both incredibly popular allies and pawns in his conquest for the manga gaming industry at large, with each indie dev studio he literally sinks below the ground through use of his financial bankrupcy powers he gains Burger King tickets which he can then use to bargain with the Fast Food Demigods in a bid to attain the deepest well of debt as well as immortality. His debt, now currently sitting at 8008135 gorrillion Swiss Yen can be shared and expanded upon the population at large, causing massive crashes in the economy and spiraling any humans into a state of poverty so intense that they accrue negative real-estate and are banished into the shadow realm. His current moniker "Xewthamt" was granted to him after striking a deal Emperor Quiznos to improve his otherwise miserable management skills by making them far worse to the point of turning them into what he calls "Cataclysmic Oopsies", at the moment his tweets have the power to rend countries asunder, combined with his near constant social media presence proves to make him a formidable force wielding the most enhanced elements of fuckupery far beyond any human being on the planet. In Return Emperor Quiznos asks that he usurps the Dorito Pope's position as the absolute ruler of Neo Tokyo Vatican and then inject his "Religion" into the hearts of the populace, giving all citizens an X if not 2 on their name, each X amplifying their faith in Quiznos and granting him unbound power and riches. Every day he increases his debt by calling Uber space cabs and infusing his hair with cosmic diarrhea, thus giving him the appearance of a demigod's version of a cheap gucci model knock off. Xewthamt currently resides in a dingy Sam Frenchisco apartment with 2 of his most trusted cohorts, Xilphip and Xyont whom are also subservient to Quiznos. His daily life currently consists of endless tweeting on the toilet, which is to say endless destruction to both countries at large and the gold diamond encrusted toilet he sits on. The Planetary Sub-dermal Crisis As of the year 4128, Xewthamt's power increased at an alarming rate, doubled even. Thanks to Cyber Shinzo Abe's huge advancements in technology, he infused his being with an incredibly powerful subwoofer system capable of cranking its output up to 370000 decibels, enough to dissassemble anyone's molecular structure within a 20 mile radius, effectively turning all into mush. He uses this newfound cybernetic capability to rally new believers into the Shinto-Christian religion through use of a specific frequency that deteriorates a person's sense of agency, much to the chagrin of Emperor Quiznos who harnesses one's sense of self as energy for his plan. One such victim of this ability was an unidentified Double American citizen whose appearance turned far too white even for Double America to consider legal, he was since dubbed "The Culk", whoever he was before this was of seemingly great import to Mission Accomplished as he had access to the stocks and banks of Double America, this pleased Xewthamt and was considered to be among the reasons for Double America's decline as he spent all the money at the Supernova casino, located at the heart of the sun, harnessing some of the sun's energy in return, this energy was then promptly sold for more Burger King tickets, with these he was able to attain a first class trip to Infinite Hawaii, a never ending series of islands, all resembling Hawaii in the year 1988, contained within The Bermuda Pyramid. From his vacation he met 2 new bedfellows of similar notoriety, codenamed Babel Bye and Kris Kirby. His relentless tweets on the same targetted countries had begun to create craters leading to the world's core, where Newest York, Giga France, Brazil, Chussia and The Australian Semi-Republic once stood, there was now nothing but a massive gaping hole into the earth's core. The latest step of his plan had begun in earnest, he plans to play with the fate of the planet through direct control of the Culk, wielding a diamond golf set. If Xewthamt gets a hole in one, even just one, his Burger King ticket potential will be enough to raise him above all religion, even beyond Emperor Quiznos himself. His diet will consist of monthly income, granting him a safeguard against the small conditions which immortality does not protect you from.